


Not Supposed to be This Way

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Grief, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-29
Updated: 2010-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jazz wishes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Supposed to be This Way

So many deaths, but not one of them rang harder in Jazz's processors than the death of their Leader. Not one of the fallen would begrudge him that feeling; any and all of them would have done anything to keep Prime alive.

Jazz felt his frame shake in an almost human paroxysm of grief. Prime had been the beacon for them all, and Magnus...then Hot Rod, through luck of a bad draw...weren't quite the legends the Autobots needed.

Jazz didn't know if he had the strength to help Roddie be what was needed. Not when his whole spark ached with a longing that was new to him. For as Jazz watched this group of Decepticons, he realized all he wanted was one last mission that he wouldn't come back from.


End file.
